


Let Not Man Put Asunder

by Vulcan_Princess



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Divorce, F/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Religious Guilt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcan_Princess/pseuds/Vulcan_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon's divorce is finalized, but it's only the beginning of changes in her life. When the LAPD finds a body, things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in December 2014. Since it takes place a few months into the future (as of this writing), it's currently canon compliant, but once the show comes back on, it obviously won't be.

_"What therefore God hath joined together, let not man put asunder. "  
Mark 10:9_

* * *

 

It finally arrived in the mail on a Thursday afternoon in December.  
  
Sharon Raydor walked into her office, shut the door, and opened the envelope in anticipation. She pulled out the documents and read the court order.  
  
 _In the case of Sharon Raydor v. Jackson Raydor, the petition for dissolution of marriage has been granted._  
  
She skimmed the rest of the document and allowed it to sink in. The biggest mistake of her life began 30 years ago standing in front of a priest and saying the words “I do.” It was rectified today on a piece of paper signed by the judge with the words “It is so ordered.”  
  
She heard a knock on her door, and without looking up, she said, “Come in.”  
  
The door opened, and she looked up into the eyes of the man who had unexpectedly become her best friend. “Hi Andy. What can I do for you?”  
  
“Are we still on for dinner tonight? I’m looking forward to letting you try my famous lasagna.”  
  
Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes as she said, “It’s a date.”  
  
Andy Flynn got a cheeky grin on his face and said, “A date? I thought we didn’t go on dates because you’re a married woman.”  
  
“Andy, I didn’t mean that kind of date. Sorry. I’m a bit out of sorts this afternoon. My divorce was finalized today.”  
  
“Are you okay, Sharon?”  
  
“It’s weird. It’s been a long time coming; I should have done this twenty years ago. I used my marriage as a shield, even after it was so obviously over. Now that I don’t have it anymore, I feel a bit exposed.”  
  
Their conversation was cut short by Provenza sticking his head in. “We have a murder.”

* * *

  
The murder was solved in record time, complete with a confession and a deal by 5:30 PM. Sharon addressed the team. “Good work, everyone. Let’s call it a night. The paperwork can wait until tomorrow.”  
  
Sharon packed up her bag, texted Rusty to let him know that she would be late and that there were leftovers in the refrigerator, and walked to her car. She stopped at the grocery store, picked up a bottle of sparkling cranberry juice, and drove to Andy’s house.  
  
When she arrived, she walked up the steps to the door, stood on the porch, and hesitated. She gathered her courage and knocked. The door opened, and she was greeted with a most welcome sight. A bolt of desire hit her as she saw Andy standing there with a grin on his face. He had rolled his sleeves up to his elbow, removed his tie, and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt.  
  
Sharon took a deep breath and chastised herself for having such thoughts about one of her subordinates. She smiled and said, “Hi, Andy. I brought some sparkling cranberry juice.”  
  
“Come in, Sharon. I’ll get started on making the lasagna in a few minutes.”  
  
Sharon walked in and glanced around the living room. It was decorated for Christmas, with wreaths, garlands, and a decked out tree. She followed Andy into the kitchen, leaning in the doorway while Andy put the juice in the refrigerator. Andy joined her in the doorway and smirked. “What?” Sharon asked.  
  
He pointed upward. Sharon glanced at the ceiling and saw that they were standing directly beneath a sprig of mistletoe. She blushed bright red. Andy said, “I know how much you like the rules, and I seem to remember a rule that if two people are standing under mistletoe, they’re supposed to kiss.”  
  
Sharon shifted uncomfortably. She was afraid that if she kissed him, she would let slip her attraction to him. That simply wouldn’t do. But she also didn’t want to hurt his feelings. She finally decided that a chaste peck on the cheek would solve the problem. She leaned in, aiming for his cheek. At the last minute, Andy turned his head to the side, and their lips met.  
  
Sharon was stunned for a moment. Before she had a chance to process, Andy deepened the kiss. She moaned involuntarily, giving him a chance to slip in his tongue. They continued until they needed to come up for air. Sharon was about to apologize when Andy returned for round two. Almost as if they had a mind of their own, Sharon felt her hands slip underneath Andy’s shirt. Simultaneously, she felt his hands reach bare skin on her abdomen.  
  
Sharon felt Andy’s hot breath in her ear as he whispered, “Bedroom?”  
  
Without thinking, Sharon nodded. She followed him down the hallway. When they reached the bedroom, they began shedding their clothing and then fell together onto the plush king-sized bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon woke up in an unfamiliar location and was disoriented for a second before the memories came flooding back. She gently moved out from under Andy’s arm and glanced at the clock. 10:00 PM.  
  
She slid quietly out of bed and began gathering her clothes. Just as she was buttoning up her shirt, Andy stirred. “Sharon? What are you doing?”  
  
A flood of guilt washed over her. She was glad for the darkness of the room so that she didn’t have to see his expression. “Andy, I’m sorry. I have to go home now.”  
  
“Can we talk about this?” Andy asked.  
  
Sharon took a deep breath and fought back tears. “Rusty is waiting for me. Let’s talk tomorrow.”  
  
“Okay. I’ll see you then.”  
  
Sharon drove home on autopilot. She unlocked her front door, stepped inside, shut the door, and sighed. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.  
  
Rusty walked out of his room and said, “Sharon, are you okay?”  
  
Sharon put on a fake smile and said, “Yes, Rusty. I’m fine. It’s just been a long day.”  
  
Sharon went to her room and shut the door. She took a long, hot shower and tried to wash away the events of the evening.  
  
In the morning, she got up, got dressed for the day, and left. She stopped off at church and slipped inside. She entered a confession booth and took a deep breath. “Bless me, Father, for I have sinned.”

* * *

  
After confession, she arrived at work. She headed into her office, shut the door, and began working on paperwork from last night’s case. She finished the paperwork at 9:00, and the other members of her team began trickling in to the murder room.  
  
She glanced up and saw Andy seated at his desk. Steeling her courage, she walked out and said, “Lieutenant Flynn, can I have a word with you in my office?”  
  
“Sure,” Andy said as he got up to follow Sharon.  
  
They walked into Sharon’s office, and she closed the door but left the blinds open. She walked to the other side of her desk, placing it as a barrier between them. She handed him a business card and said, “I want to apologize for my behavior last night. It was inappropriate and out of line.”  
  
Andy took the proffered business card and quickly read it.

  
_Lieutenant Jason Christensen_   
_Force Investigation Division_   
_Los Angeles Police Department_   
_310-555-0408_

  
“What’s this for?” Andy asked, holding the card up.  
  
“Lieutenant Christensen is my replacement as the head of internal affairs. That’s his contact information so that you can report me for sexual harassment.”  
  
“Is that what you’re calling last night?”  
  
“I’m your boss; I had sex with you. What else would you call it?”  
  
“Making love with someone I care very deeply about,” Andy said simply. He continued, “You didn’t take advantage of me. I was the one who invited you over. I was the one who put up the mistletoe and stood under it with you. I was the one who changed the kiss from cheek to lips. I was the one who suggested we take it to the bedroom. Last night was the culmination of everything I’ve wanted since the day I took you to the ballet. All of those dinners we’ve had together, the slightly too long to be merely friendly touches as we hand each other files, the stolen glances in the murder room - I’ve been courting you. I love you, Sharon.”  
  
Sharon gasped. When she didn’t say anything, Andy continued, “I understand if you don’t feel the same way. I’m a screw-up. You’ve seen my disciplinary file. Plus, you’re way out of my league.”  
  
“Don’t sell yourself short, Andy. You’re a wonderful man, and any woman would be lucky to have you. But it’s not that simple.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because adultery is a mortal sin,” Sharon said.  
  
“Adultery? You said that your divorce was finalized yesterday.”  
  
“Civilly, yes. In the eyes of the state of California, I’m no longer married. However, in the eyes of God, as long as Jack is alive, I’m still married to him,” Sharon said wistfully.  
  
“So what does this mean for us?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Sharon admitted. “I do care about you, Andy. Our dinners together are the highlight of my week. Beyond that, I’m going to have to do some soul searching. I’m really sorry if I led you on.”  
  
Andy walked to the side of Sharon’s desk and put his hand on her arm. “When you figure things out, I’ll be here.”  
  
Sharon smiled. “So we’re okay then?”  
  
Andy handed the business card back and said, “Yeah. We’re okay.”  
  
The rest of the day was spent doing paperwork. At 5:00, Sharon stepped out of her office and addressed the team. “It’s been a quiet day, so everyone go home and enjoy your weekend. With any luck, we won’t see each other again until Monday morning.”  
  
Sharon walked past Andy and discreetly said, “We never did get around to dinner last night. Do you want to go grab a bite to eat? I’ll buy.”  
  
Andy responded, “I’ve got something I have to do this evening. Rain check?”  
  
“Sure. See you Monday.”


	3. Chapter 3

At 7:00 Saturday morning, Louie Provenza’s phone rang. He picked it up. “Provenza.”  
  
“Lieutenant Provenza, it’s Chief Taylor.”  
  
“Good morning, Chief.”  
  
“Listen very carefully. We’ve got a murder. Assemble Major Crimes, but do not under any circumstances contact Captain Raydor. Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, sir. But why? She won’t like being kept out of the loop.”  
  
“I’ll explain when you get there,” Taylor said. He rattled off the address.  
  
Provenza called the rest of the team and then headed out to the crime scene. He arrived in an alley on the bad side of town and got out of the car. He flashed his badge and crossed the crime scene tape. Sanchez and Flynn arrived a few minutes later. Tao was already on the scene with Dr. Morales, examining the victim. Provenza walked over to Chief Taylor, who was standing near the body.  
  
“The victim suffered blunt force trauma to the back of the head. Approximate time of death was between 7:00 and 9:00 last night,” Dr. Morales said clinically.  
  
“What makes this a major crime?” Provenza asked.  
  
Taylor said, “The victim has been identified as Jackson Raydor.”  
  
“That’s why you didn’t want me to call the Captain,” Provenza said.  
  
“For obvious reasons, she can’t be part of this case,” Taylor said.  
  
Taylor continued, “Lieutenant Provenza, take charge of the crime scene. Detective Sanchez, come with me. We have a notification to make.”  
  
Sanchez tossed his car keys to Flynn and headed off with Taylor. By the time they arrived at Sharon’s condo, it was 8:45 in the morning. Taylor knocked on the door.  
  
Sharon answered the door wearing a t-shirt and yoga pants with her hair in a ponytail. She said, “Chief Taylor, Detective Sanchez, good morning.”  
  
Sanchez said somberly, “Ma’am, can we come in?”  
  
Sharon stepped aside and gestured for them to enter. “I know that look. What’s wrong?”  
  
“Captain, I think you should sit down,” Taylor said.  
  
Sharon walked over and sat in an armchair. Sanchez and Taylor sat on the couch. “Is Rusty here?” Sanchez asked.  
  
“No. He’s in Fresno for a chess tournament. He left yesterday morning.”  
  
Taylor said, “Sharon, we’re sorry to have to inform you that your husband was found murdered this morning.”  
  
“Ex-husband. The divorce was finalized on Thursday,” Sharon said, automatically. Then Taylor’s words sunk in and she said, “Wait, murdered?”  
  
Sanchez said, “Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt him?”  
  
“How should I know? We’ve been separated for 20 years. He’s a drunk, a gambler, and a lawyer. The list is probably a mile long,” Sharon responded.  
  
“Where were you last night between 7:00 and 9:00?” Taylor asked.  
  
“I was at mass. St. Luke’s Cathedral. Then I stayed afterward to talk to Father Ramirez. I was in his office until 9:30,” Sharon said.  
  
Sanchez wrote down some notes. Taylor continued, “What did you talk to Father Ramirez about?”  
  
“I needed some spiritual advice,” Sharon said.  
  
Sanchez jumped in, “What was your children’s relationship with Jack?”  
  
“Ricky and Emily don’t speak to him much. He was a lousy father, and they’re not interested in having any kind of relationship with him. Rusty has a cordial relationship, but they’re not particularly close,” Sharon said.  
  
“Are you romantically involved with anyone?” Taylor asked.  
  
“I’m not entirely sure how to quantify that. But he would never murder anyone. That I am sure of,” Sharon said.  
  
“And does this un-quantified person have a name?” Taylor asked.  
  
Sharon took a deep breath, looked at the floor, and said quietly, “Andy Flynn.”  
  
“As in Lieutenant Flynn?” Taylor asked.  
  
Sharon nodded. Taylor spoke sternly, “Captain Raydor, I’m certain that you are aware that any romantic or sexual relationship between LAPD officers must be disclosed to each officer’s direct superior.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Sharon said.  
  
“Last time I checked, I am your direct superior. Why am I only finding out about this in the middle of a murder investigation?”  
  
Sanchez had the decency to look highly embarrassed at the turn of events. Sharon said, “The rule requires disclosure within 72 hours. Lieutenant Flynn and I only began whatever this is on Thursday evening. The window of time for me to disclose has not yet closed.”  
  
“I guess we’ll never know if you would have disclosed on your own. I suppose it goes without saying that Lieutenant Flynn has disclosed the relationship to his direct superior,” Taylor said.  
  
Taylor pulled out his phone and made a call. “Lieutenant Provenza, this is Chief Taylor. Pull Lieutenant Flynn off the case immediately, but don’t send him home. Park him in Captain Raydor’s office with paperwork from other cases. He is to hear nothing more about the current case. Detective Sanchez and I are on our way in.”  
  
Taylor finished his phone call and said, “We’ll be in touch, Captain. We may have more questions for you later. Oh, and your friends in internal affairs are running a seminar on sexual harassment in the workplace on Monday. Go pay them a visit.”  
  
Sanchez said, “I’m really sorry for your loss.”  
  
Sanchez and Taylor headed back to the station. During the car ride, Sanchez said, “You don’t really think Flynn did this, do you?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter what I think. If these were random people instead of your colleagues, wouldn’t the wife’s lover be the first person you suspect?” Taylor asked.  
  
“It still doesn’t fit. They got divorced. Flynn has no motive,” Sanchez said.  
  
“Captain Raydor is a devout Catholic, correct?” Taylor asked.  
  
Sanchez nodded. Taylor continued, “So, she’s still religiously married as long as Jack is alive. Jack shows up dead, problem solved.”  
  
“That sounds more like motive for Captain Raydor, not Lieutenant Flynn,” Sanchez said uncomfortably.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the station and walked into the murder room. Provenza said, “Flynn is cataloging cold cases. He’s pissed off at being removed from the case.”  
  
“I’ll talk to him when we’re done here. What do we have?” Taylor asked.  
  
“Dr. Morales identified the murder weapon as a wooden baseball bat. Mr. Raydor was struck four times in the head and died of internal bleeding. There was no blood or DNA belonging to anyone but the victim. Whoever did this knows how to cover their tracks,” Sykes said.  
  
“So the killer could have been a law enforcement officer?” Taylor said.  
  
Tao chimed in, “I ran his financials. Mr. Raydor was deeply in debt. It seems he had a gambling problem. Captain Raydor filed for divorce six months ago, and it was finalized on Thursday. The divorce was uncontested, and since they had been separated for 20 years, there was no property settlement involved. Most of his creditors are in Las Vegas. I’m pulling up anything I can find on them.”  
  
“Good, keep at it. Detective Sanchez, go check on Captain Raydor’s alibi,” Taylor said.  
  
Provenza interrupted, “Alibi? Is Captain Raydor a suspect?”  
  
“You know how you say it’s always the husband? Well, it’s the 21st century. Sometimes it’s the wife. Or the wife’s lover. I’m going to go have a chat with Lieutenant Flynn,” Taylor said.  
  
“Lover?! Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn?” Sykes asked in confusion.  
  
Tao and Buzz each handed Provenza a $20 bill. Buzz said, “I can’t believe it.”  
  
“Let’s remember that we’re all professionals here. Neither Captain  Raydor nor Lieutenant Flynn are suspects at the moment. They’re simply persons of interest. Provenza and Sykes, get a warrant to search Jack’s apartment. Back to work, everyone,” Taylor said.  
  
Taylor opened the door to Captain Raydor’s office and said, “Lieutenant Flynn, please come with me.”  
  
Flynn stood up and said, “What’s the meaning of this? Why was I taken off the case?”  
  
“We’ll discuss it in my office,” Taylor said.  
  
They walked into Taylor’s office, and Taylor said, “Please have a seat.”  
  
They both sat down, and Taylor began, “Has Captain Raydor made any improper sexual advances toward you?”  
  
“No, sir,” Flynn responded.  
  
“Are you now, or have you been, involved in a sexual relationship with Captain Raydor?”  
  
Flynn raised his voice. “Why are you wasting time asking me about my sex life?! Shouldn’t you be looking for a murderer? Actually, more to the point, shouldn’t _I_ be out there looking for a murderer?”  
  
“Just answer the question,” Taylor said.  
  
“We’re close friends, and we slept together once, but I wouldn’t call it a sexual relationship. She called it off,” Flynn said.  
  
“Did she say why?” Taylor asked.  
  
“Because she believes that God doesn’t recognize divorce, so she didn’t want to be guilty of the sin of adultery,” Flynn replied.  
  
“And one day later, Jackson Raydor turns up dead.”  
  
“Are you accusing me of murder?” Flynn asked angrily.  
  
“Where were you last night between 7:00 and 9:00 PM?”  
  
“I was at an AA meeting.”  
  
“Can anyone verify your attendance?” Taylor asked.  
  
“I wasn’t there alone, if that’s what you’re asking.”  
  
“Can you give me a name?” Taylor asked.  
  
“It’s called Alcoholics _Anonymous_ for a reason,” Flynn said.  
  
“So what you’re saying is that Jack Raydor was murdered, you’re sleeping with his wife, and you don’t have an alibi?”  
  
“What the hell, Chief?” Flynn said as he stood up and started heading toward the door.  
  
“Don’t step foot out of this room, Lieutenant. We’re not done here,” Taylor ordered.  
  
Flynn stopped. Taylor said, “Either you give me the name of someone who can verify your attendance at the meeting, or I’m arresting you for murder.”  
  
Flynn stood in silence. Taylor walked over and said, “Very well. You have the right to remain silent...”  
  
Flynn interrupted him. “Deputy Chief Howard.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Taylor asked.  
  
“Fritz Howard was there,” Flynn said, hanging his head.  
  
“Go back to working on cold cases in Captain Raydor’s office. You are not to linger in the murder room or discuss this case with anyone on the team,” Taylor said.  
  
Half an hour later, Taylor said, “Chief Howard has confirmed your story. You’re still off the case, though. Go home and try to enjoy the rest of your weekend.”  
  
Flynn didn’t trust himself not to mouth off, so he simply nodded. As he was leaving the building, he overheard the team discussing the case. Lieutenant Provenza said, “Captain Raydor’s and Lieutenant Flynn’s alibis checked out, so we’ve ruled out sex. There’s no evidence of drugs. Let’s check rock and roll. Or the gambling debts.”  
  
He quickened his pace. Then he realized that since he had ridden with Sanchez, he didn’t have a ride. He caught a taxi home. It had been a long morning, so he took a shower. When he was finished, he checked the clock. 1:00 PM. He put on some jeans and a t-shirt and headed out to pick up some takeout for two.

* * *

He knocked on Sharon’s door. She answered, and her eyes were red from crying. “Andy! Come in.”  
  
He walked in and set the takeout on the counter. He gathered Sharon up in a hug and said, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here sooner.”  
  
“I had to tell Chief Taylor about us. I’m sorry,” Sharon said.  
  
“I know. He talked to me about it,” Andy responded.  
  
“What’s going on with the case?” Sharon asked.  
  
“I don’t know. Chief Taylor won’t let me participate. I was a suspect. I didn’t do it, though,” Andy said.  
  
“I know you didn’t. It’s not in your nature. I’m sorry you had to get dragged into all of this,” Sharon said.  
  
“Sharon, I love you. Your problems are my problems.”  
  
Sharon’s stomach growled. Andy grinned and said, “I brought sushi.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
They sat down at the table and started eating. Andy said, “How are you holding up?”  
  
“It’s strange. I’m not quite sure how to feel. I don’t feel bereaved in any way. I’m sorry that my children lost their father, and any loss of life is tragic. But I don’t feel like I’ve lost a family member. I feel more like I would if I read about some stranger dying. And I feel guilty for not being more upset,” Sharon confessed.  
  
“Your marriage has been over for twenty years. You’ve already grieved the loss of the man you married. His addictions took him away from you a long time ago. It’s natural to not be greatly affected now. It may hit you later, or it may not,” Andy responded.  
  
They finished their lunch in companionable silence. As they were cleaning up, Sharon said, “Andy. I love you, too. I have for a while; I just couldn’t admit it to myself.”  
  
Andy beamed a thousand watt smile. “We can take it at your pace, Sharon. I won’t rush you.”  
  
Sharon pulled him into a deep, decidedly un-chaste, kiss. When they pulled apart, she sauntered down the hall. She turned back and saw Andy still standing in the kitchen. She said, “Are you coming?”  
  
He followed her down the hall and into her bedroom.

* * *

  
Later that evening, there was a knock on Sharon’s front door. She reluctantly moved out of Andy’s arms, kissed him gently, and said, “I’ll be right back.”  
  
She put on a robe and walked down the hall. When she opened the door, she said, “Chief Taylor. What can I do for you?”  
  
Taylor noticed her state of undress with some embarrassment and said, “If this is a bad time, I can come back.”  
  
“Not at all. Come in. If you’ll have a seat, I’ll go get dressed and be right back,” Sharon replied.  
  
She returned to her bedroom and threw on her yoga pants and t-shirt. She whispered, “Andy. It’s Chief Taylor. You should probably join us.”  
  
She returned to the front room and sat down. A moment later, Andy came to the front room wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Chief Taylor looked slightly uncomfortable as he said, “We’ve concluded the case. Some of Jack’s old gambling debts caught up to him, and he upset the wrong people. We got them, though. Does he have any family?”  
  
“Just the children, and they want nothing to do with him. I’ll make the funeral arrangements. I at least owe him that,” Sharon said.  
  
“Good. Dr. Morales can release the remains to you on Monday,” Taylor said.  
  
There was a tense pause before Taylor continued, “Now, about your whatever it is.”  
  
Sharon and Andy joined hands. Taylor said, “I can’t say I’m comfortable with the idea, but I scoured the entire personnel manual, and I don’t see any rules you’re breaking. Are the two of you serious about this?”  
  
Sharon and Andy looked at each other for a moment before returning their attention to Taylor. “Yes, sir,” they said in unison.  
  
“Major Crimes enjoys an amazing success rate, and I don’t intend to mess with that. As long as you keep it out of the office and don’t let it interfere with your jobs, then I’ll leave you alone about it. Lieutenant Flynn, your position will change to an at-large assignment. I’ll still leave you working with Major Crimes, but on paper, you’ll now report to me instead of to Captain Raydor. As a result, I may loan you out to other units from time to time.”  
  
Sharon and Andy both nodded. Taylor continued, “If I find that your relationship interferes with your jobs or with the cohesiveness of the Major Crimes division, I will be asking for your resignation, Captain. And you still have to attend the sexual harassment seminar on Monday. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Taylor stood up and said, “Good night.”  
  
Sharon shut the door behind him and turned to Andy. “That went better than I expected.”  
  
Andy said, “He did seem much nicer about it now that we’re not murder suspects. Oh, and apparently the team had a bet going about us. Provenza won $40.”  
  
“I guess that means drinks are on him on Monday,” Sharon said with a smile.  
  
“What do you want to do tonight? Movie? Dinner? Dancing?” Andy asked.  
  
Sharon got a cat-like grin as she said, “I was kind of hoping we could stay in. I’ve got years of celibacy to make up for.”  
  
Andy ran his fingers through Sharon’s hair and kissed her deeply as he said, “Race you to the bedroom.”  
  
\--The End--


End file.
